Gravitation's Double Sided Mirrors
by Souichirou
Summary: I have slightly altered the storyline and have changed the characters' names. It's about the struggles of facing the truth about oneself and coping with a secret that may destroy one's family. A young boy finds true love in an oddest way possible. RMA.


**Chapter One**

Charles Wyatt pulled his house key out of the door knob and shut the door closed. The house was empty. He felt at ease as he droppd his book bag down on the floor randomly and ran up the stairs to his room. His mother had been working extra hours this week and his father would return tonight from his business trip. He worked as a lawyer and recently made partner. His family was proud of him. Even Charles was, as much as he disliked being around serious people. His father wanted him to follow in his own footsteps and become a fine lawyer, but instead, Charles picked up a microphone and discovered a different talent. He had been part of a band since he was thirteen years old. And the past three years had been great to Charlie. He loved his band and his circle of friends. He had everything he wanted and needed. About a year ago, they were signed to the Silver Records company after his friend, Andy, secretly sent them a demo. They called Charlie two days later and he was stunned at the news.

Everything was looking up for him. He was a sixteen years old and without a care. He didn't have much on his mind as he turned on the TV and saw Adrien Cash talk about his latest book. Charlie rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed and threw the remote. Damn those successful people. Adrien Cash was a successful author and did other work on the side. Charlie despised those kinds of people ... the ones that liked to rub their good fortune in other people's faces. But Adrien Cash wasn't like that. He was a serious man with dignity and people had great respect for him. Charlie turned off the TV and laid in silence and stared at the ceiling. He admired the man and wanted to be just as popular one day.

Damn. Not the phone. ...I want to sleep. "Hello?" Charlie mumbled under his covers. He had slept for nearly three hours and the sun had already settled down in its nest. It was his mother and she sounded distressed and somewhat panicked.

"Darling, it's mom. Dad's in the hospital." Oh jeez. "He had a heart attack," she said and Charlie could hear her blowing her nose on the other side.

"God, is he all right?" Charlie jumped out of the bed, horrified at the news.

"He's in the intensive care at the moment. It happened an hour ago and I've been driving myself crazy. They won't tell me anything." The woman cried silently, wishing her husband would make it out all right, and worried about her only son at the same time.

"Where's Lilly?" His sister. She was three years Charlie's senior.

"I called her about half an hour ago. She's here with me right now, Charlie. Will you come and stay with us?"

"Yeah, mom. Can I take the Buick?" He was already half dressed as attempting to put on his other shoe when he nearly tripped and fell down the stairs. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" Shoot. Where did the shoe go?

"Dr. Rosenhein, please report to the ER. Dr. Rosenhein, please report to the ER." A woman said over the intercom and it sounded so loud to Charlie.

"I'm looking for Richard Wyatt," Charlie said to the receptionist when his mother put her arm around him and they hugged. "Mom, I'm so sorry this happened. Did they give you any news about him?" He felt sorry for his mother and didn't want her to go through any of this. They've been married for nearly twenty-three years and still loved each other. Lilly was sitting in the waiting room patiently and didn't realize Charlie had arrived.

"Yes, he came out fifteen minutes ago and the doctor says we can see him in about half an hour," his mother said and lead her son to the waiting room where Lilly was reading a magazine silently. She only looked up and then down as she saw her brother come in.

The doctor came in just as he promised and told them they could see Richard. Lilly and Charlie allowed their mother to go in first and talk to her husband alone.

"Oh, Rich, I thought we'd lose you forever, my darling. And I told you you've been working too hard. I feared something like this would happen." His mother cried and looked down at her husband who was only half conscious.

"Mary, you worry too much, you know," his father said and looked up at his distressed wife. Mary made a motion for the kids to come in and they whispered a hello and Richard smiled and nodded. "How are you guys?"

"We're good, daddy. How're you feeling?" Lilly asked, concerned and took his hand gently into hers.

Charlie walked back into his empty and dark house and threw the key aimlessly and walked to the fridge. He was hungry. His mother and Lilly decided to spend the night with Richard that night and Mary insisted that Lilly go home with Charlie. She refused and told her her family was more important. The phone rang again. _Now_ what?

"Charlie, it's Andy. Guess what, man? We're on for that concert in December," Andy sounded jittery yet excited.

"No way! Did you tell the others?" Charlie wanted to jump for joy but at the same time he felt exhausted after being in the hospital for nearly two and a half hours.

"Well, Jackson received the delicious news and called me," Andy said, munching on an apple. He hadn't heard about Charlie's father. And then he noticed when he hadn't heard Charlie reply. "...Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh ... nothing. My father had a heart attack," Charlie said languidly and his friend gasped.

'Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he is. So tell me more about this concert."

"It'll be at Century Hall. They expect us to be there before nine p.m. The show goes on at around ten o'clock, or so Jackson said."

But Charlie had more things on his mind. Suddenly he didn't care about shows, bands, meetings, songwriting, fame, luck... He just wanted to crawl back into bed and forget about the world. He had enough for one day. And his father? Well, too bad. He felt sorry that he had to go through it. It was a mild heart attack but it could have still ended his life. In the midst of everything, he prayed for his father's safety and in a few minutes after hitting his pillow, he was gone. Asleep to the world.

**Chapter Two**

Charlie was alerted by a heavy knock on the door the next morning and thought it was his mother and Lilly. He rushed downstairs in his boxers and sleepily answered a hello. It was Andy.

"Get dressed. We have a rehearsal." Now? The concert was three months away!

"For what? The concert?" Charlie was surprised.

"No, you fool. We have an interview in an hour for the YOUM TV." Why haven't they been told in advance?

"Why now? And why weren't we told about this?" Because it was a last minute notice.

"Jack called me at four a.m. this morning and told me about it. The place is going to be jam-packed. There's gonna be a thousand other celebrities, movie stars..." Adrien Cash. But Andy didn't say anything about the world's most famous and most successful authors being there and Charlie wasn't interested. Andy knew that Adrien was somewhat Charlie's idol but Charlie didn't want to admit it. "It's going to be a red carpet interview, so wear something nice." Why couldn't it just be a radio interview? That way I can wear whatever the hell I want.

Andy drove and on the way to the Century Hall, he picked up Jackson and Marc, the rest of their band members. They had a hard time parking and Charlie's mind was elsewhere. Spiritually he wasn't with them. He was usually a happy-go-lucky kid, but for the past two days, he wasn't up to it. Half an hour later, due to the place being packed, they finally managed to get it. They had VIP passes and were immediately seated in a boot and asked if they wanted anything to drink. And only twenty minutes later, they were asked to be interviewed. Andy spoke the most and after the interview, their manager, assistant manager and two body guards came to join them. They saw Charles Must, Jeffrey Shawll, Mindy Gray, Gavin Shu, Adrien Cash, Steven Jennings and Jackson's favorite actor, Damien Braxton.

"Calm down, boy wonder. He's married," Charlie said and they all laughed at him. "Isn't his wife pregnant?"

"I wish I was the father..." Jackson said dreamingly and Andy smacked him across his head. "Hey. A man's allowed to dream."

"Keep dreaming. You'll be doing a lot of it once I break your neck," Andy said jokingly and the guys laughed. They were all good friends and have known each other since grade school. The two body guards never left their side and three hours later, they would be going to a private party, arranged in their name. They were a local bad until about a year ago, and they were expecting at least 45,000 guests at the concert. The ticket sales have been released the day before.

The club they arrived to was fairly small and only fit about a hundred people, and only the VIPs were allowed in. The crew finally managed to enter after the crazy fans and the paparazzi left them alone. Charlie lived and breathed this kind of life. He loved it. He wanted it. And he worked hard to earn the name he had. Across the room Charlie spotted Jeffrey Shawll and Adrien Cash talking. He looked tall, had sandy blonde hair and wore his glasses. He was sipping champagne and looked intrigued while listening to Jeffrey Shawll talk about God knows what. He was well-built, had wide shoulders and was smart beyond his years. Jeffrey Shawll looked like a kid standing next to Adrien. Adrien Cash came from a wealthy family. His father owned a multi-billionaire company and would retire in a few years and leave all the money to Adrien. He wouldn't have to work another day in his life. Although Adrien wasn't a snobby, rich kid who loved to rub it in other people's faces. He was a very private person and never talked about his fortune, money, success or family. Adrien Cash was strictly business. And he seldomly ever let out a smile, if ever. Not even his publisher had ever seen him light up and smile, and sometimes people wondered what it was about Adrien that drew them closer to him. He was a handsome man, and very mysterious looking. A well-known aristocrat with talent and outstanding looks.

Charlie gazed at him and suddenly, as if Adrien knew, he calmly turned to look at Charlie across the room. Out of all those people ... how did he know? Charlie felt goosebumps rise from his skin and his heart pound like mad. He thought he was going to have a heart attack now. Jeez. How did he know Charlie was looking at him? ...Was he still looking? Now he thinks Charlie's a freak for staring. Oh, man. What if he comes over and slaps him across the face? _'Adrien Cash Slaps Town Legacy's Lead Singer Across The Face'. _Charlie shook his head in horror and saw Adrien slowly walking over, still holding his champagne glass. Oh, shit. Should I run? But this is a one-time opportunity to meet--

"Hello." A low voice said rigidly, looking down at Charlie, who was nearly a foot shorter than Adrien Cash. Adrien was a man in his middle twenties, a decade older than Charlie.

"Um. Hi, Adrien Cash." Adrien Cash. Oh, man, is he actually talking to him? Wait until the guys hear about this!

"Do you mind?" What the... What would he mind? "You've been staring at me for the past twenty minutes and haven't taken your eyes off of me. Is there something you want?" Why was he rude? He didn't expect Adrien Cash to be the sweetest person alive, but he also didn't expect him to be rude. Was he really pissed off? And out of everybody here, Charlie was the one to do it... Damn it.

"No, sir, I--"

"Buzz off, kid. I'm not interested. And if I catch you looking my way again I'll have you thrown out." Thrown out? But this was-- "Understand, little boy?"

Charlie felt like his whole world crumbled apart. This he didn't want to share with the guys. Why would Adrien Cash be so mean...? He never admitted to anybody that he was one of his idols. Adrien lazily ran his long fingers through his blonde hair and walked past Charlie, never looking back. Charlie's world was crushed when he came to find Andy and Jackson at their booth.

"Why so gloom, buddy? Did a hot chick turn you down?" Jackson teased, taking a sip of sode. Charlie hadn't been involved with a girl for nearly a year, after his girlfriend of nearly six months dumped him.

"No reason. I think I'm going to go, though. I'm tired and I have school tomorrow," Charlie made up a lame excuse and the teasing stopped.

"Fine, little buddy. And be at the studio around four. We need to finish the last song and fix the first two. Jamie decided he didn't like the beginning of either one." Great more bad news. Fine, he'll do it. Just as long as they'd get off his back.

Charlie took a short cut through the alley and could have sworn somebody was following him. He stopped and turned around and the footsteps would disappear altogether. Oh, man, this was all he needed now. He should have had one of the body guards with him, but he didn't even bother telling them he was leaving. And what now? What if he gets murdered? Or worse ... beat up? He didn't want to think about it. He tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face and noticed there was blood gushing out of his nose and mouth. He noticed an unfamiliar hand being extended out to him and suddenly the silhouette of the body was familiar. But what was he doing here? Was he the one that was following him? Was he so angry at Charlie he wanted him dead? All he did was look at him. He didn't insult him, he...

"Are you going to get up off of that damn cement of are you planning to spend the night on it?" Adrien's voice was low and smooth and clear. Charlie extended his bloody hand out to Adrien and with one slight tug Adrien made, Charlie was up on his feet. Wow... He was strong, too. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I thought somebody was following me and I didn't see this--"

"Crippled little bastard." ...What?

"I didn't see the darn rock. Anybody could have fallen. It's nearly pitch black out here." There were no street lights in the alley but Charlie didn't feel scared anymore. Not with Adrien there. Although ... what did he want with Charlie?

And a few seconds later, he saw Adrien walking past him, looking straight ahead. Now what? Why was he walking away?

"Are you coming or not?" Adrien turned around and looked blissful, or as much as Adrien Cash could. Charlie started following him, attempting to stop the excessive bleeding. And five minutes later, they arrived at a fairly familiar apartment. It was located on the East side where the rich people resided. Charlie had a fairly good idea where Adrien Cash lived and followed him inside. But why did he want Charlie there? "Here." Adrien handed him a paper towel as he stood at the doorway. His apartment looked somewhat empty. There was nothing personal about his home. Although it was crisp clean and nothing was out of place. It smelled fresh and somewhat cold. He couldn't believe it... He was standing in Adrien Cash's apartment. Wait until the guys hear-- "Quit daydreaming and go wash your damn face. You'll get my furniture all bloody, for crissake." Nothing about Adrien was pleasant and Charlie was beginning to see that. He showed no remorse for anybody or anything for the little while he had known him, which wasn't even an hour. But at least he got to meet one of the world's most famous authors. Charlie's mother is a big fan of Adrien's romance novels and talked a lot about his work and recently she had gotten a chance to say hello to him at his most recent book signing. Adrien, of course, looked disinterested as he'd sign the books, but girls never noticed it from his good looks. He looked something out of a dream. A girl's dream. ...Wait a minute. Where is he? He disappeared into a room and without saying another word to Charlie.

"Mr. Cash?" No answer. "Mr. Cash, where are you?" Still no response. And a second later, Adrien walked out of his bedroom, holding a wet towel he had found in his bathroom. He gently took Charlie by the arm and seated him on the cold sofa as he got down on his knees and looked at Charlie's nose that was still bleeding.

"Let me see," his voice was gentle this time as he looked up at Charlie, and handed him the wet towel to clean himself with. "Hold this up to your nose and lay down. The blood should slow down. It's bleeding because you're more nervous than usual. Why are you nervous?" Adrien Cash sounded more human now. But how did he know he was more nervous than usual? Well, Adrien, I met you, the most famous author in the country and I'm laying on your sofa, holding your wet towel while you're standing next to me. Charlie shrugged and didn't say anything. And a few minutes later Charlie's nose stopped bleeding and he ruefully handed Adrien the bloody towel and stormed out of his apartment without letting Adrien say anything. As if he was going to say anything anyway. Why was Charlie feeling this way? Was he scared this man would hurt him? But he wouldn't. Adrien Cash had a famous face and his every move was being monitored. Then ... why was Charlie rushing home? He came to a sudden halt at his front door and had a hard time breathing. Shit. The inhaler's in the house. Calm down, Charlie. He was just ... he was just ... being ... nice...

**Chapter Three**

Charlie felt a soft slap on his cheek as he looked up at Lilly. They had found him knocked out in front of the steps the next morning.

"Were you that drunk at the party last night?" Lilly asked jokingly, looking down at her little brother. She was a tall, pretty girl, and resembled Charlie a lot. Her long black curls came past her shoulders as she attempted to revive poor Charlie.

"What ... happened?" Charlie muttered sleepily, and felt like his head was about to pop from the throbbing pain. But ... he didn't drink anything, except a soda that Andy threw in his face.

"We found you knocked out this morning. Actually, mom did, on her way to work. She almost had a ceisure, thinking somebody had murdered you. I think she's still soft after daddy's sudden heart attack." Their father would arrive home from the hospital that afternoon. And ... oh, man. School! He totally forgot! "Calm down! I called the school and told them you'd be out. Just chill today." Lilly noticed blood around his nose but didn't make a comment, only handed him a towel a minute later. "Do you remember anything that happened last night? You and Andy must have been so banged up last night, huh?"

Oh, it was the usual. You know. I almost got murdered last night, met Adrien Cash, and only went to his apartment to use his wet towel to slow down my damn nose bleed. "No, I left the party early."

"And?" His sister looked intrigued and smirked.

"I..." I met Adrien Cash. Ha-ha. "I guess I was tired, I don't know what happened..."

"The club manager told the press this morning that Adrien Cash talked to you at the club last night," his sister said in glee and Charlie could imagine hearts growing in her eyes. Oh, God. How sick. Was she in love with him, too, now? It was enough that his mother talked about him twenty-four-seven.

"Oh ... that. Yeah." Charlie tried not to scream from joy when the doorbell rang and interrupted the moment. Lilly walked over and opened the door but Charlie couldn't see who it was and it worried him when he saw his sister's face cold frozen, as she stood at the door, clutching at the doorknob. What the...?

"Is Charles Wyatt here?" That deep voice spoke again. Could it be? But how did he know where he lived? Oh, man, his mother would go bananas once she heard that Adrien Cash had come to her house.

Charles attempted to stand up and got tangled in the covers and tripped and fell and made a loud bang. Adrien poked his head inside, and as usual, showed no emotion as he looked down at poor Charlie. His sister only stood at the doorway like a statue as Adrien walked past her and shook his head in pity. "You're falling down again. You never seem to amaze me." Adrien said, and Charlie noticed him holding a bouquet of red roses in his one hand. Who could it be for? Was he on his way to meet his girlfriend? But Charlie only recently heard that Adrien had gotten engaged to a girl he'd been seeing for the past two years. Although he refused to discuss much in the press and left many questions blank for the media. "These are for you." Adrien handed Charlie the beautiful bouquet. But why...? "It guess it's peace offering. Could we talk?" Adrien asked and turned to look at mesmerized Lilly. "In private?"

"Okay, kid," Adrien started as he lit a sigarette in the park they had gone to talk. They took Adrien's Lexus and Charlie was amazed at its luxury. He knew Adrien's father was one of the most richest men in the country, but he didn't know just how much. "I have a proposition for you," Adrien said cooly, not looking at Charlie, who was interested. What would Adrien want from him?

"My fiancee's nephew is crazy about your band. As dumb as that seems." Hey, what did he mean by that? "He's turning twelve and he wants you to play at his birthday party. Can you do it, toots?" Adrien remained calm and collected and looked down at Charlie who was sitting too close to Adrien.

"S-sure... I guess, yeah." Charlie blushed and looked up.

"Good. We'll discuss the details tomorrow." Adrien stood up and threw the sigarette onto the ground and lightly stomped on it and started to walk away. What did he mean tomorrow? Oh, boy, he has a business deal with Adrien Cash. Charlie's heart started to pound again from glee as he daydreamed and giggled to himself, not realizing he was alone again. He jumped up and started running after Adrien.

"Wait, Mr. Cash! I... Wait a minute, sir!" Charlie was out of breath as he saw Adrien stare at him oddly.

"Yes?"

"Can..." Charlie was trying to get some air. "Can... Can I come with you?" He didn't even know where he was going. He just wanted Adrien to keep him company.

"Beat it. I'm busy, kid." What the... Maybe Charlie shouldn't push his luck, or else Adrien would change his mind, despite what his future nephew wanted. Charlie nodded sadly as annoyed Adrien started to walk away again and just when Charlie could barely see him in the distance, he turned around and saw Charlie standing in the same exact spot. Adrien's face relaxed and Charlie almost saw a smile as he let out the biggest look of delight and ran toward Adrien like he would run for his life. His heart grew and started pounding again as he caught up to Adrien, who was smoking another sigarette. Adrien didn't say anything, only stared ahead as he reached his car. "Get in." Get in. Ooh, he liked the sound of those words. But where were they going?

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked innocently, looking up at his new friend that he admired so.

"I'm allowing you to come with me, not ask me questions and not pester me the whole time. Now shut up and put your seatbelt on, fish bait." Adrien put the key in the ignition and they sped off and he hadn't heard from Charlie for the longes time. Three minutes was a record. "What's this??" Charlie was intrigued by Adrien's car.

"Leave it alone!" Adrien smacked Charlie's hand. "Do you want me to get into a car wreck? Sit still and don't touch anything, you pest," Adrien looked mad, but Charlie could see something in his eye. Something he'd never seen before. Something not rugged, but soft. He had the eye color of honey and he wore an earring in one year which Charlie found uber cool and asked him when he had gotten it pierced. "Didn't your mother teach you manners? Sit here and don't get out. I'll be back in a minute." Adrien came to a slow halt near a cemetary and wondered what he was about to do. Maybe his grandmother died, or something. Charlie wanted desperately to ask but knew Adrien better now. He wouldn't dare. Adrien Cash looked and seemed like a miserable man and seldomly spoke to anybody, except his publisher, who knew him better than his own family did.

Adrien disppeaered behind the cemetary's huge gate and after fifteen minutes Charlie couldn't help but wonder. He came out of the car and looked for Adrien, who wasn't in sight. And then he heard a soft cry coming from his left. There he saw Adrien kneeling down and looking into a stone that had a picture of a young man. He looked to be around Charlie's age. His hair was blonde like Adrien's and he had the biggest smile on his face. Charlie had guessed it was probably Adrien's little brother. He walked over to him and gently placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder when Adrien quickly jumped up and Charlie saw rage in his eyes. And then those honey colored eyes softened down at Charlie as he pulled him closer and hugged his young friend, crying as he buried his face in his neck. Charlie felt his heart pound again and checked for his nose to see if it would bleed again. And much to his delight, it didn't. He patted Adrien and told him it was okay to cry.

"What do you know? You're just a kid," Adrien said and sniffed, hating to be seen vulnerable.

"Hey, why don't we go to your apartment and I'll make you some tea." Charlie's suggestion wasn't a bad one and Adrien silently nodded and realized he was holding Charlie close and suddenly jerked out of his space and walked away. Charlie followed eagerly.

Charlie made himself at home as he prepared tea and hummed to himself. Adrien was in his bedroom, sleeping quietly, and when he woke up, he discovered he had a high fever.

"Not only are you a bad singer, you're a bad hummer. Don't ever humm in front of me again," Adrien said coldly as he walked into the kitchen and found Charlie appalled at Adrien's comment. That bastard... Here he was preparing him tea and caring for him and his thanks was making fun of his career?

"If I liked you any less, I'd throw this hot tea in your face," Charlie said half-jokingly, and tried to ignore the rude remark about his singing. He was a good singer, he was sure of it. Adrien took the cup out of Charlie's hand and without a thanks or another comment, he walked back into his room and shut the door behind him. Charlie cleaned up and wanted desperately to see Adrien before he left. He'd never seen Adrien's bedroom, or any other part of his large apartment. He knocked gently on the door but Adrien didn't answer. Charlie knocked again only this time made an effort and Adrien screamed at him.

"What the hell do you want? A kiss for a thank-you? A massage? A post card? Get out!" Charlie was appalled at Adrien's attitude.

Charlie didn't hesitate and walked in to see Adrien bundled in bed, drinking his tea and reading a magazine Charlie was in. It was an interview from a month ago and as usual, Adrien was judging everything about Charlie. The way he was dressed, the way he structured his sentences, what he talked about, and whatnot. "I just wanted... Hey, that's me on the front cover," Charlie said in glee and ran over and sat on the edge of Adrien's bed. Adrien only looked at him cooly and again, Charlie saw something that wasn't there before. Some type of remorse in his eyes. Nothing as evil as he had become accustomed to. He smiled at Adrien as the man sipped his tea and threw the magazine across the room.

"Garbage."

"What did you say?"

"I said the interview was garbage. You never have anything intelligent to say," Adrien placed his tea on the nightstand and laid back down and shut his eyes as Charlie stood up, looking down at him. Why you...

"Don't you ever have anything nice to say?" Now Charlie was annoyed at him. When he realized Adrien wasn't about to make an effort to respond, Charlie continued, "Fine, be that way. See if I ever speak to you again. Goodbye, and it was very nice meeting you!" Charlie was sarcastic at the last remark he made as he slammed Adrien's bedroom door shut and walked out without saying another word. Adrien remained cool, calm and collected and didn't even bother to open his eyes as he laid in his bed and drifted off to sleep a few minutes later ... and this time, thinking of Charlie. He smiled at his thoughts and at Charlie's silliness. He started growing fond of his new friend. Or if one could even call that friendship. He couldn't stand the kid half the time. He only met the kid a few nights ago and already felt like he had known him all his life. And Annie's newphew would be pleased to hear he had a band at his birthay party. When he woke up three hours later, he found Charlie asleep next to him, holding one of Adrien's books. He slept soundly and Adrien smiled for the first time what seemed like years as he covered Charlie up with a blanket and reached for the phone to call Annie and tell her the good news. He hadn't had a chance to until now. He was swampted with work and ... Charlie.

Annie was more than pleased and couldn't wait to tell Melvin the wonderful news. "I love you, and thank you so much for doing this. Say, did you meet the kid or did you talk to the managers of Silver Records?" Annie was anxious.

Adrien looked down at Charlie, who slept peacefully with a smile on his face, and nodded. "Yeah, I had to talk to the management instead. But I'm sure the kid's pleased to help Melvin out." Adrien sighed and looked down at peaceful Charlie and gently ran his long fingers through Charlie's black hair as Charlie slightly tossed and turned around to face Adrien. He had hung up with Annie as laid back down on the bed, looking over at little Charlie. Adrien didn't know it was one of his old nicknames that his mother still used on him. Charlie didn't mind. He was his mother's son and she loved him. He was the baby in the family and he liked it that way. Charlie was still asleep, and Adrien soon followed him.

Adrien's doorbell rang as he rumpedly managed to get to the door. It was his publisher. Uma had a deleterious look about her. She was three years older than Adrien and looked like a super model. She wasn't married and had a child out of wedlock, whom adored Adrien. She was only briefly married to a man that now works for the Silvetr Recoard. What a small world, Adrien sometimes thought. Uma's husband actually happened to be Charlie's manager's assistant, whom knew Charlie well, but neither of them were aware of the most recent circumstances of their diversified and complicated relationships.

"Am I interrupting something?" Uma asked, and looked around Adrien's apartment. She had never seen Adrien looked so disheveld and unprepared to work. Although Uma had arrived unexpectedly. She had come to break the good news to him. His new book would be out in less than a month. Adrien didn't make a comment, only allowed her inside. "Is there someone here with you?" She suddenly became interested.

"No, no, there isn't." And then the thought terrified him. What if she saw Charlie in there? But so what?

"Is Annie here with you? Have I come at a bad time?" Uma was worried.

"No, damn it." He was annoyed, and prayed she wouldn't see Charlie, whom hadn't had the slightest idea what was going on.

"Well, are you up to having lunch at Le Burgh? It's on me."

Adrien was dressed fifteen minutes later and looked as sharp and edgy and handsome as always. Uma had always had a crush on him but never allowed him to know. She attempted to remain a bit distant so he wouldn't catch on, but what she didn't know was that Adrien wasn't stupid. He saw and was aware of everything that went on around him.

Charlie woke up alone in Adrien's bed and realized he had gone out. He called his cell phone and Adrien wondered how he knew his number.

"How the hell did you manage to get all my phone numbers in such a short period of time?" Adrien was eating lunch with Uma, whom looked shocked. Was he talking to Annie? But he couldn't be. He got off the phone with Charlie, who was all smiles, and continued his lunch and discussion about his new book.

"Adrien, you look displeased about something. Is there something else on your mind?" Uma was concerned about her friend. "You know you can tell me anything. Hell, you tell me more than you tell Annie." And they both knew that. Adrien sighed and for the first time in a while, she saw softness in his eyes. He looked human again, not like the machine she had gotten to know so well. Although they did share a few laughs now and then. He joked more with her than he did with Annie, who still loved him unconditionally.

"Uma, I..." He wanted to say something. To anyone. Although he knew he couldn't. He hesitated for a moment as he saw Uma's interest grow in him. "I think I'm ... in love." Uma fell silent, not sure what to say. But it was Annie, she knew.

"It took you two years to figure that out? Silly." Uma chuckled and saw the seriousness in Adrien's eyes again.

"No ... Not Annie." And Uma fell silent again, and wanted to know more. More than Adrien was willing to tell her.

"Who, then?" Uma was appalled and felt sorry for Annie.

"I trust you not to say anything?" Adrien knew to trust Uma and she smiled and nodded.

"You know you can count on me, Mr. Cash. And she's a lucky girl," she said and smiled, while sipping her tea. She didn't dare ask who anymore. But whoever this girl was, she must have been sent from Heaven to be good enough for Adrien. Uma had never seen Adrien show any type of remorse of affection for Annie and sometimes she wondered what the girl saw in Adrien. And for Adrien Cash to admit to loving another human being nearly blew her away. They continued their book discussion but Uma noticed that Adrien was only physical with her. His mind drifted off quite frequently and Uma cut the meeting short. "You look tired and distracted. We can continue this another day, Adrien." They said their goodbyes and Uma wished him luck and without saying another word, she saw Adrien walk away. He was a powerful, handsome man, that made women beg as he'd pass by. Although he never noticed them. He never noticed anybody. The only thing he paid attention to was his writing and his books. He had never given another person that time or effort, as he did to his romance novels. To be able to write such great books that captured people emotionally, people would assume that he was involved in a sentimental relationship himself. Although nobody knew about his personal life much, as much as he was in the public eye, nobody had gotten the best of Adrien Cash. He was cold, arrogant, private, distant and as hostile as he could be.


End file.
